


take me away (to someplace real)

by disasterologies



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Brotp, Chasescott, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, platonic, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterologies/pseuds/disasterologies
Summary: a collection of life is strange (mostly chasescott and pricefield) one-shots based on these prompts





	

**Author's Note:**

> "as long as we're together, does it matter where we go?"  
> based on the song, 'home' by gabrielle aplin.

Nathan keeps tapping his long fingers on the steering wheel nervously. Victoria can see it in his eyes. Where there was once light in his is replaced with mounds of guilt. For once he looked beautiful, a beauty of which would belong in an art gallery. But now he’s ugly. Never on the outside - but in.

He just wants to get away from it all.

They drive across the bumpy road going nowhere. Victoria was reluctant to leave - but she saw the distress in Nathan's eyes when she said they needed to go and agreed unwillingly. 

Following the incidents with Mr Jefferson, she found it hard to concentrate. Nathan wouldn't tell her the whole story, but she knew that it was twisted, disgusting - as if it were something from a Stephen King book. He hadn't told her anything for ages. She had missed their conversations - heck, she missed him. A lot. Because his presence felt different. It was still him on the outside - but on the inside, something was broken. 

She lazily sticks a cigarette in her mouth and rests her free hand on the window. “You’re thinking of her, aren’t you?” Nathan doesn’t want to reply. He doesn’t want to remind himself of all the pain he caused. The very thought of Rachel Amber gave him anxiety. He can’t think of her yet. Not now, not ever. He’d overdone it this time. The thought of her was so overwhelming. The image of her hurt on the floor kept flashing in his brain. It hurt, it hurt.

And then he snaps.

“Just _shut up_ , Vic!” He’s shouting now. Shaking more than usual. Victoria doesn’t flinch. She's not scared. She’s used to him - if nobody was going to take care of him, she would. It’s always been that way. All through his life, when his family couldn’t be there, Vic was. It had always been her. 

She puts a hand on his shoulder. It’s warm. Nathan shakes off her perfectly manicured hand. He’s in a bad mood. Victoria wants to help him. But she doesn’t want to make it worse.

"Nathan, I want to  _help_ ," she pleads. But he doesn't care. "But I don't want you to." 

He wants to scream. Wants to cause destruction. Wants to crash the car into a wall and never come back. But he could never do that to Victoria. Though he's so angry. So, so angry. And she's the only one he can take it out on. 

"Don't you get it?" He says - but it's more like a roar. Victoria flinches this time. "Don't you know how it is to wake up every day with the smell of blood on your hands?" 

But she knows alright. It was her own fault that Kate Marsh ended up on the top of that building. And it sure as hell wasn't anybody else's fault that she ended up jumping. Victoria didn't know how he could be this selfish. "What are you saying, Nathan?!" She shouts back louder. " _You know very well that I do_!"   

They sit in silence. 

She takes a long puff from her cigarette. 

There's a muffled noise fleeing Nathan's mouth. This image of Nathan was almost alien. As he had once been indestructible - nothing could break him. But now, he's far from it. 

A tear escapes Nathan’s eye. Victoria doesn’t know what to do. For it had always been she who was crying. Never him. He was strong. Or so she thought.

“I love you, Vic,” is what he mumbles out, trying to wipe his eyes with one hand, the other on the steering wheel, trying to turn smoothly. Alas, he fails, resulting in a slight bump. Victoria tells him to keep his eyes on the road, and, "don't be talking nonsense like that, Prescott, you know that's a lie," even though she knows it isn't, and that Nathan was all she had right now. Because while Taylor and Courtney were great, they never truly loved her. They loved the confident, beautiful, spiteful queen bitch. Never the offspring of two successful photographers she couldn't look up to. But Nathan  _loved_ her. Loved as in truly cared for her, as a best friend should, inside and out.

Sometimes she wondered what truly what was going on in his head. He was angry just a few minutes ago. 

They stop at a red light. Victoria uses a sleeve to wipe the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry." He says. His eyes are glassy, like small ornaments found in the window of toy stores. 

“For what?” She whispers. But Victoria knows what.

“I always do dumb ass shit." He’s crying more. How the kids at school would jeer and tease if they saw him like this. She could so easily expose him. But she cares for him too much. “And you always get dragged into it.”

Victoria opens her mouth to speak, but he has more to say. “And you always fix it for me,” he sobs between sentences. “Even when you don’t even need to.” He doesn’t bother to hide the tears anymore. “It's just that,” he chokes out. “Nobody cares about me like you do."

She was surprised by this. Usually, his gratitude only went as far as a “thank you” and a charm from Pandora. But this was worth way more than some dumb camera trinket for her bracelet. Victoria doesn’t know what to say. She puts out her cigarette on the dashboard. 

"You mean the entire world to me, Vic,” he mutters hoarsely. 

“I know," she whispers.


End file.
